Bajo la trampilla
by Varanus K
Summary: Cuando Dark Pit, Samus, Mewtwo y Roy bajaron al sótano, nunca imaginaron que se encontrarían con uno de los mayores peligros a los que se habían tenido que enfrentar. Heridos y atrapados en un lugar desconocido, ¿lograrán escapar todos con vida?
1. Capítulo 1 - Día de limpieza

**Disclaimer:** _Super Smash Bros., así como todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - DÍA DE LIMPIEZA**

Era el primer domingo de marzo. Para cualquier persona, eso significaba un día de descanso normal y corriente, pero en la Mansión Smash...

— ¡Wario, deja de intentar escaquearte!

— Esto es un asco...

— ¡Mirad, Mac no llega a la estantería!

— Donkey, si sigues tirando pelo, no acabaremos nunca.

En la Mansión Smash, desde hacía un año y por orden directa de Master Hand, el primer domingo de cada mes era día de limpieza general. Según la gigantesca mano, era un sistema para disciplinar a los luchadores:

"¡Limpiar curte el espíritu y requiere un gran trabajo en equipo! Deberíais estarme agradecido, que ya sé que muchos de vosotros ni sabéis lo que es un trapo.", había dicho entre abucheos.

Pero la verdad, o eso pensaba la mayoría de los guerreros, era que seguramente lo único que quería hacer era ahorrarse un día de servicio de limpieza. Tan simple como eso.

Aún así, les gustase o no, las órdenes eran las órdenes, y desobedecer a Master Hand era algo que no podían permitirse. Con más disgusto que otra cosa, los luchadores se acostumbraron a armarse cada principio de mes con cubos, fregonas y una gran colección de sprays de limpieza de dudoso uso.

Aquel día, y tras echar a suertes la división de los grupos de limpieza, hubo cuatro desafortunados a los que les tocó el sótano. A nadie le gustaba esa habitación porque hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de almacenar los objetos de combate allí, así que estaba llena de cacharros inútiles, casi como un trastero improvisado. Aldeana había dicho una vez que estaba convencida de que ese sótano era mágico y generaba polvo por sí mismo y, desde luego, nadie se había atrevido a contradecirla.

Normal. Cuando Samus, Roy, Mewtwo y Dark Pit entraron en el sitio, lo primero que les recibió fue una nube de suciedad que les atravesó las fosas nasales (menos a Samus, porque había sido lo suficientemente lista como para enfundarse su traje antes de bajar) y les hizo estornudar. Lo segundo, una familia de cucarachas que se marchó a toda velocidad escaleras arriba.

Suspirando, Dark Pit dejó caer de mala gana la escoba.

— ¡Pero qué asco! ¡Esto no lo han limpiado en siglos! Maldito Master Hand...

— Ya, la verdad es que es raro —contestó Roy mientras pasaba el dedo por uno de los recovecos de la puerta, llenándoselo de polvo en el proceso —. Juraría que los últimos en venir aquí fueron Peach y Shulk... aunque de sus compañeros no me acuerdo.

— Peach, Shulk, Mister Game & Watch y Zelda — la voz de Samus sonaba ligeramente metálica a través del traje. Tenía la mano colocada en la sien, como si estuviera activando alguna clase de función —. Lo acabo de comprobar en los registros.

Dark Pit se encogió de hombros, echando un vistazo más profundo a la sala. El sótano no era demasiado grande, pero horas de ingenio y cabezonería habían conseguido acumular en su interior centenares de objetos, desde muebles hasta pequeñas pertenencias que habían sido olvidadas con el tiempo. Algunos de ellos, los que estaban al fondo, estaban cubiertos por sábanas, probablemente para protegerlos del polvo. Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte y yacían así, al aire, invadidos por la suciedad y las mordeduras de los insectos.

Incluso la bombilla, que se mecía suavemente por encima de sus cabezas, estaba sucia, salpicada de un líquido indeterminado. Los borrones hacían que la iluminación de la sala fuese extraña, mareante. Irreal.

En cualquier caso, estaba claro que hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie bajaba allí.

— Pues esos cuatro son unos cerdos — gruñó el ángel oscuro —. Se han saltado su tarea y se han quedado tan anchos.

Roy y Samus intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Zelda, Shulk y Peach estaban entre los habitantes más responsables de la Mansión, y Mister Game & Watch era conocido por su amor hacia las tareas domésticas. Resultaba difícil imaginárselos ignorando su deber, especialmente si hacerlo suponía que otros tuviesen que encargarse de ello más tarde.

Sin embargo, la evidencia estaba delante de ellos. Ni siquiera los empleados regulares de la mansión, una gran tropa de goombas, wadlee dees y algún que otro míster Saturn que siempre, pasara lo que pasara, mantenían impecables las instalaciones, habían pasado por allí.

Era extraño. Muy extraño. Roy se propuso preguntarle a Peach al respecto a la hora de la comida, pero por el momento, lo único que podían hacer era aguantarse y ponerse manos a la obra. Si todo salía bien, en unas pocas horas habrían terminado.

— Bueno, quejándonos no vamos a solucionar nada, así que vamos allá — mientras hablaba, Roy se inclinó para coger un trapo húmedo —. Eh... Mewtwo, ¿podrías...?

Sin molestarse en responder, el Pokémon, que había permanecido durante toda la conversación apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, levantó una mano. Algunos de los muebles empezaron a flotar por los aires, permitiendo el paso hacia la parte más profunda del sótano.

Roy se lo agradeció en voz baja. Desde que lo había conocido en el segundo torneo, Mewtwo siempre le había parecido un individuo... difícil. Siempre se mantenía en silencio y parecía incapaz de expresar cualquier emoción que no fuera enfado. Además, le inquietaba esa capacidad que tenía para adelantarse a todo lo que le pedían. Si de verdad lo conseguía porque le leía la mente a los demás, eso significaba que no tenían ningún tipo de privacidad. El Pokémon podía conocer sus secretos más oscuros, todo aquello que les daba vergüenza, que no querían recordar ni ellos mismos. Era como estar continuamente expuesto.

Concentrado en sus pensamientos, el lord solo se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente al Pokémon cuando le vio abrir los ojos levemente, clavando sus pupilas en las suyas. El tono malva que las rodeaba refulgía amenazadoramente y Roy, avergonzado, se giró para comenzar a limpiar.

No fue un rato agradable. Cada nuevo minuto que marcaba el reloj estaba acompañado por un insulto de Dark Pit. Al principio, por educación, Roy había contestado, confirmando que estaba de acuerdo con él aunque usase palabras más suaves. Pero pasada una hora, se hizo todo tan repetitivo que le fatigaba contestar. Por su parte, Samus, que siempre había sido una mujer de pocas palabras, se dedicaba por completo a su tarea en la más absoluta concentración, aprovechándose del filtro de aire de su traje para llegar a los sitios más sucios. Mewtwo no se movió de la pared. Su único apoyo consistió en levantar los muebles cuando se lo pedían y en alcanzar objetos que estaban demasiado altos. Nadie se atrevió a quejarse. ¿Para qué? Discutir solo les retrasaría.

Todos se extrañaron cuando Samus rompió el silencio. Agazapada en una esquina a la que había accedido con la Morfosfera, tenía el brazo extendido en dirección al suelo.

— Acabo de encontrar una trampilla.

Dark Pit chasqueó la lengua.

— Oh, Dios mío, una trampilla en el sótano. ¡Creo que me voy a morir de emoción! — dijo, imitando burdamente el tono animado de Pit — Cúbrela y ya está. Me niego a limpiar lo que haya debajo. Bastante mierda nos hemos comido ya con esto.

Pero la cazarrecompensas sacudió la cabeza.

— No es eso. Lo que pasa es que esta trampilla no estaba aquí antes.

— ¡Anda ya! — replicó el ángel oscuro — ¿No se supone que esto no se usaba desde el tercer torneo? Se te habrá olvidado que estaba y listo.

Roy se acercó como pudo a Samus, pero la gran barrera de muebles le impedía llegar hasta donde se encontraba. Se conformó con encaramarse a una de las sillas para intentar ver mejor, pero prácticamente no lo logró.

— Este sótano era el que se usaba en el segundo torneo para almacenar los objetos de combate — explicó —. Bajé muchas veces aquí para cogerlos y nunca vi una trampilla. ¿Seguro que no la pusieron durante la siguiente temporada, Samus? Yo no estuve, así que no puedo saberlo...

— Imposible. En cuanto vinieron los luchadores del tercer torneo, Master Hand dijo que era mejor recolocar los objetos. Decía que esto era demasiado pequeño para tanta gente. No tiene sentido que se pusiera a hacer obras después de quejarse de la falta de espacio.

— Ya, supongo que no, pero...

Dark Pit sobrevoló por encima de ellos, visiblemente enfadado.

— ¿Pero qué más da? ¡Dejad la trampilla de una vez! La haría Crazy Hand, que va a su bola.

— Puede ser, pero... — Samus hablaba en voz baja, casi para ella misma más que para los demás. Su mano se deslizaba por los botones de su casco a gran velocidad —. Noto algo extraño y no sé qué es.

— El monstruo del sótano, no te jode — murmuró el ángel. Luego, suspirando, regresó a la estantería que estaba limpiando —. Bah, haced lo que queráis. Pero yo, en cuanto acabe mi parte, me largo de aquí. Paso de perder el tiempo con estas idioteces.

Nadie le contestó. Viendo que Roy era el único que parecía interesado en lo que acababa de descubrir, Samus le tendió la mano para ayudarle a pasar por encima de los muebles. Los dos tuvieron que apretujarse en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la madera y la pared.

Ahora sí, el lord pudo ver a qué se refería su compañera. A sus pies había una plancha de madera hinchada, tan oscura que casi parecía negra. Al contrario que todo lo que les rodeaba, estaba reluciente. Ni una mota de polvo había osado posarse en las vetas, incluso a pesar de que eran muy amplias. Por las bisagras y la agarradera tampoco parecía haber pasado el tiempo: eran metálicas, pero sin rastro de óxido.

Súbitamente nervioso, Roy se pasó la mano por el pelo.

— Está muy nueva, pero los muebles... Nadie los ha movido en mucho tiempo. Si han dejado hasta marcas en el suelo...

— Así es — respondió Samus —. He intentado analizar la composición química del material, pero me salta un error. Mi ordenador dice que no se encuentran coincidencias.

Roy la miró de reojo, intentando que su voz no sonase demasiado alterada.

— ¿Y eso es normal?

— Mi sistema tiene registrados elementos químicos de la mayor parte del universo. No. No es normal.

— Ah.

Los dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. De pronto, lo que había parecido un descubrimiento normal en el sótano, se había convertido en algo de lo que preocuparse.

Esa trampilla, simple y llanamente, no pertenecía al lugar. Era como si algo totalmente ajeno a la mansión la hubiese ocultado allí, esperando que nadie la encontrase.

— Voy a abrirla — informó Samus —. Roy, tú apártate. No sabemos si puede salir algo tóxico del interior.

El lord obedeció y se encaramó a la mesa más cercana, intentando alejarse. Por primera vez en el día, se lamentó de no haber traído consigo su espada. Confiaba en el poder de Samus, pero le angustiaba la idea de dejarla sola ante el peligro, viendo que sus otros dos compañeros habían decidido ignorar por completo el asunto.

Despacio, la mano de la cazarrecompensas rodeó la agarradera, dejando que pasasen unos segundos antes de volver a moverla. Ni quemaba, ni estaba fría. De hecho, según su traje, no había ninguna lectura de temperatura. Era como si el objeto entero no existiese.

Tras mirar una última vez a Roy y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, Samus respiró hondo y estiró de la barra con todas sus fuerzas.

 _NOTOQUESAMIHERMANAQUÉESTASHACIENDOOHDIOSESNOELLANOPORQUÉHASIDOTODOMICULPAELLOSNOHEPODIDOHACERNADAPARASALVARLOSNOQUERIAMATARLOSELEXISTEPORQUETUNOESTUVISTENUNCACONSEGUIRASNADANONONONOMAMÁMAMÁPAPÁMAMÁNOSPROTEGIÓPERONOPUEDOHACERNADAAUNQUETENGAESTEDON_

Sintió que volaba. A su alrededor, el sótano había dejado de existir, y también sus compañeros. Lo único que era real eran esas voces, esos gritos que se superponían, que hablaban a la vez, que llenaban su cerebro, sus oídos, su cuerpo entero. Quiso gritar y no encontró la fuerza para hacerlo.

Era demasiado. No podía soportarlo. Una espesa negrura había absorbido sus sentidos hasta convertirla en poco más que una de las criaturas con las que tanto había luchado en otros planetas.

 _TEABANDONARONPORQUENADIETEQUIERENISQUIERAPUDISTESERUNBUENAMIGOSELOSHANLLEVADOALOSDOSVOYASERELSIGUIENTENOPUEDOCAMBIARLASCOSASQUIENSOYNOMEGUSTALOQUESOY_

El conocido aroma a sangre y carne quemada empezó a bailar sobre sus fosas nasales. Dejó de respirar, notando que el desayuno empezaba a ascenderle hasta la garganta. Luego parpadeó. Delante de ella estaba él, grande, con su cuerpo amoratado, sus garras, sus colmillos, su hocico que siempre conseguía retorcer en forma de sonrisa burlona.

Ridley. Llevada por el instinto más animal, levantó el cañón que llevaba adherido al brazo y apuntó entre los ojos de la criatura.

 _¡DETENTE!_

El disparo resonó en el sótano con una potencia atronadora. De repente, Samus ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar extraño, ahogada por la negrura, sino rodeada... no: _cubierta_ de polvo, y delante de ella, humeante y despedazada por el láser, yacía una mesa de metal que hasta hace pocos segundos estaba intacta.

Tras ella, y cuando lo vio sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, estaba Roy.

Si no hubiera sido por Mewtwo, que había interpuesto el mueble entre sus dos compañeros a una velocidad vertiginosa, Roy estaría muerto.

— ¡Samus! — gritó el lord, esquivando los restos de la mesa y acuclillándose al lado de la mujer — ¡Samus! ¿Puedes oírme?

La cazarrecompensas se llevó la mano temblorosa hacia uno de los botones de su casco, levantando la visera. En sus ojos se leía el más absoluto de los desconciertos.

— Te he disparado...

— Eso no importa. ¿Estás bien? Tenemos que subirte a la enfermería y...

— ¡Te he disparado, Roy! ¡Claro que importa! — gritó, aunque sin perder los estribos. El guerrero bajó la cabeza y Samus se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Se esforzó por bajar ligeramente su tono — ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué he hecho eso?

— Psé, si no lo sabes tú... — empezó a decir Dark Pit, pero Roy sacudió la cabeza, indicándole que no era el momento oportuno para eso. El ángel enmudeció.

— Abriste la trampilla y, de repente, te lanzaste hacia atrás. Luego empezaste a moverte, como si estuvieras huyendo de algo, y cuando te cruzaste conmigo...

Antes de que la cazarrecompensas pudiera responder, Mewtwo flotó hasta colocarse a su lado. Su rostro seguía mostrando la misma expresión que de costumbre, como si en ese cuarto no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal.

— _Yo también lo he oído_ — dijo telepáticamente. Mewtwo rara vez hablaba usando su voz —. _Todo lo que has escuchado ha resonado en mí. Los gritos. Las voces. Hombres, mujeres, niños y adultos hablando a la vez. Yo también lo he oído._

Roy y Dark Pit se sorprendieron. Fue el ángel el que acertó a preguntar primero:

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

El Pokémon, sin mirarle, respondió:

— _Cuando Samus abrió la trampilla, algo entró en su mente. Demasiada información para un ser humano._ _Sufrió un colapso. Yo también pude oírlo._

— ¿¡Que algo entró en su mente!? — Dark Pit apretó los puños con fuerza — ¿¡Está poseída!?

Mewtwo sacudió la cabeza sin apartar ni por un momento la vista de Samus, que a su vez también estaba mirándole fijamente. La mujer no se atrevía a hablar, esperando el veredicto de su compañero.

— _No. En ningún momento lo ha estado. Solo ha sufrido lo que a cualquiera de vosotros, humanos, le hubiera pasado ante tanta información. Vuestras mentes son muy limitadas._

— Y todo eso ha venido de la trampilla... — añadió Roy —. Deberíamos salir de aquí inmediatamente e informar a Master Hand. ¿Puedes levantarte, Samus?

La cazarrecompensas asintió. Se sentía muy mareada, pero no era nada grave. Había vivido cosas peores. Despacio, consiguió ponerse de pie. Roy se quedó a su lado por si necesitaba apoyarse en él para caminar, y aunque no aceptó el gesto, sí lo agradeció internamente. No estaba acostumbrada a encontrarse en problemas rodeada de gente. Casi todas sus aventuras las había pasado a solas.

— Venga, moved el culo — la voz de Dark Pit sonaba vacilante —. Me quiero largar de aquí cuanto antes.

Mewtwo ayudó a mover los muebles, despejando el camino para que Samus, que aún se movía despacio, presa del mareo, pudiera avanzar sin complicaciones. Aunque tardaron más de lo que les hubiera gustado, muy pronto los cuatro estuvieron frente a la puerta del sótano, listos para volver al piso superior.

Pero cuando Dark Pit accionó el picaporte, no pasó nada. La cerradura crujió como si alguien la hubiera bloqueado. Lo volvió a intentar, más fuerte y con más insultos.

Nada.

Mewtwo le apartó de un empujón y colocó los dedos delante de la puerta. Estaba dispuesto a mover los pistones con sus poderes, consciente de que el paso del tiempo debía de haber afectado al mecanismo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando comprobó que no podía hacerlo.

Por más fuerte que lo intentara, los pistones no se movían. Era como si estuvieran congelados en el sitio.

— No puede ser... — murmuró Roy al ver la cara del Pokémon —. No me digas que...

La voz de Dark Pit le impidió continuar. Había perdido su tono chulesco y sonaba mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

— Chicos. Se ha hecho más grande.

Samus, Mewtwo y Roy, que estaban concentrados en la puerta, no comprendieron al principio a qué se refería el ángel. Un segundo más tarde, cuando se giraron, desearon que todo fuera una alucinación.

Pero no.

Tal y como había anunciado su compañero, la trampilla, que antes apenas había destacado entre los muebles, ahora ocupaba una buena parte del suelo.

Y lo peor era que, entre las tablas de madera oscura, una especie de neblina negra amenazaba con escapar, mortal, siseante.

Les estaba llamando. La trampilla quería que la abrieran.

Incluso sin tocarla, Mewtwo era capaz de notarlo. A sus oídos llegaban pequeñas frases en forma de cuchicheos. Estaba convencido de que sus compañeros, esos pobres humanos, o casi humanos, desprovistos de poderes psíquicos, ni siquiera podían percibirlas, pero existían.

 _porquetodoelmundosabequenopuedohacernadayosolasiempreestoyalasombrasusombraladeellossiempretengoqueesperarahiaquepasetodo_

El Pokémon flotó ligeramente hacia delante.

— _¿Quién eres?_ — preguntó, y sus tres compañeros se volvieron hacia él como si estuviera loco.

 _0001000110010011100ERROR000000000000111101111_

— _No te entiendo bien._

 _No hay salida. No hay salida. No hay salida. No hay salida._

— _¿Por qué no hay salida?_

Roy contuvo el aliento, sorprendido, al igual que sus compañeros, por el aparente monólogo del Pokémon. Mewtwo parecía estar comunicándose con lo que fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la trampilla...

 _vEnID y lO sAbrÉiS_

— _Nunca. Es obvio que se trata de una trampa. Por mucho que nos retengas, los demás nos encontrarán. Saben que estamos aquí abajo._

Mientras hablaban, la trampilla continuó extendiéndose más y más, al principio lentamente, luego cada vez más rápido. Los muebles que la tocaban empezaban a vibrar, movidos por aquella extraña bruma negra.

Dark Pit empezó a golpear la puerta.

— ¡Socorro! ¡Estamos aquí abajo! ¡Socorro!

Roy se unió a sus gritos mientras Samus trataba, inútilmente, de ponerse en contacto con los teléfonos y ordenadores de la mansión. Como si el sótano ahora perteneciese a un mundo distinto, las conexiones estaban cortadas.

Por más golpes que intentaron dar a la puerta, ni una rasgadura apareció sobre ella. Cuando Samus, harta de todo aquello, disparó su rayo cargado al máximo, la superficie de madera volvió a aparecer entre el humo como si se tratase de una señal de victoria.

Gritaron. Incluso Mewtwo trató de mandar emisiones telepáticas al resto de luchadores, pero no hubo respuesta. No vino nadie.

 _laoracióndePaulaseperdióenlaoscuridad_

Y lentamente, sin parar

 _elfuturoquevemosnoestágrabadoenpiedra_

la trampilla continuó extendiéndose hasta que la neblina les tocó los pies

 _hayalgoquenosmantieneunidoscomohilosinvisibles_

y quemaba y estaba fría a la vez. Una corriente de sensaciones les arrastró mientras la bruma ascendía por sus cuerpos, cubriéndolos por completo.

Lo último que vio cada uno de ellos fue a sus compañeros inundados de negro. Después, todo desapareció a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir, he decidido traer esta pequeña idea que me lleva rondando desde hace unos días. He aprendido de mis errores anteriores, así que ahora tengo todo el guion planificado para evitar atascos.

Creo que me ha quedado un capítulo largo (¡diez páginas!), pero ha sido inevitable. Lo único que espero es que a nadie le haya parecido aburrido.

Como aclaración, me gustaría explicar que con las palabras "torneo" y "temporada", los personajes se refieren a los diferentes juegos de la saga. El "segundo torneo" sería _Melee_ , el tercero _Brawl_ y el cuarto _Smash Bros. for WiiU/3DS_. De ahí que Roy explique que abandonó la mansión en cierto momento.

Sin más dilación, me despido. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 2 - En la oscuridad

**Advertencia:** _En este capítulo se hablará de una escena de_ Super Metroid _. Aunque el juego no tiene trama, he preferido avisar. También aprovecho para comentar que Dark Pit es especialmente malhablado, pero porque considero que el personaje se comportaría así en esta situación. Espero que a nadie le moleste su mala lengua._

 _Otra cosa más: Fanfiction no me deja separar párrafos con el típico trío de asteriscos que indican una escena nueva, del mismo modo que no me permite dejar más espacios de lo normal. Mucho me temo que os tendréis que quedar con las antiestéticas barras horizontales que suelo usar para separar las notas del texto. Lo siento._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 - EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Dark Pit sentía que le ardía todo el cuerpo, desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta la última de las plumas que cubrían sus alas. Sus párpados, que mantenía cerrados con fuerza, temblaban, como si el ángel estuviera debatiéndose entre abrirlos o no. Y así era, porque aunque estaba tremendamente desorientado, una parte de él sabía exactamente en qué clase de situación se encontraba. No aceptarlo era más fácil.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Algo había ocurrido en ese maldito sótano y era su deber averiguarlo, ya no solo por él mismo, sino, aunque le costase admitirlo, por sus compañeros. Lo último que recordaba eran sus cuerpos, completamente negros y cubiertos por aquella espesa niebla. A él le había dolido. Suponía que a ellos les había pasado lo mismo.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier horror que tuviera que presenciar, y lo único que vio fue oscuridad. Era profunda e irreal, y no procedía de la falta de luz ambiental. Lo sabía porque podía ver su propio cuerpo.

Le dio la impresión de estar en un cuarto que un loco había pintado por completo de negro, sin dejarse ni un centímetro de pared o techo. Hasta el suelo era de ese color.

Llamó a gritos a sus compañeros, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue silencio. No parecían estar por los alrededores: cualquiera de ellos, especialmente Mewtwo y su cuerpo blanco, destacaría entre los colores de la sala, y tampoco oía respiraciones o pasos.

Resignado, Dark Pit decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse y explorar. Tras comprobar que sus miembros respondían como tocaba, se puso en pie y emprendió la marcha a ciegas. ¿A dónde se dirigía? No lo sabía. Pero si había entrado ahí, también debía de haber una salida. La encontraría y todos escaparían. Luego, se encargaría personalmente de darle una paliza al que fuera que hubiera hecho eso.

* * *

El comedor estaba más animado que de costumbre. Era natural: después de una dura mañana de limpieza, lo que más querían los luchadores era reponer fuerzas con un buen almuerzo. No faltó ni uno: Dedede fue el primero, seguido de Kirby, Diddy Kong y Pac-Man. Pequeños goombas vestidos de uniforme pasaban bandejas entre la cocina y las mesas, trayendo platos para todos los gustos.

Robin y Link se dejaron caer sobre sus asientos, resoplando.

— Vaya mañanita — se quejó la estratega mientras empezaba a cortar con mano experta su asado de oso —. No sé cómo se pueden ensuciar tanto unas duchas.

— ¡Dímelo a mí! — respondió Link tras servirse un vaso de leche — A mi grupo le ha tocado la biblioteca y a Kirby no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa mejor que intentar absorber el polvo. Casi se come todos los libros.

Robin soltó una risita al imaginarse la escena. Con todo lo cansado que era vivir el día de la limpieza, sí que era verdad que ayudaba a que los guerreros estrechasen lazos. Si al menos ese día hubiera tenido más suerte y le hubiera tocado con...

— ¡Hombre, Roy! — exclamó de pronto Link — ¡Tu grupo es el último!

La estratega estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la carne. Antes pensaba en él, antes aparecía, pero efectivamente: ahí estaba el hijo del marqués de Pherae, con su cabello colorado y una extraña mirada pintada en sus ojos azules. Por un momento, y sin saber por qué, Robin sintió escalofríos.

— Link — respondió el joven suavemente —. El sótano estaba muy sucio, pero ya ves... Más vale tarde que nunca.

Se giró hacia Robin y sonrió, saludándola. Ella notó que se le encendían las mejillas y trató de concentrarse en su plato, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar el hecho de que Roy se estaba sentando a su lado, mucho más cerca de lo habitual. Normalmente, siempre se colocaba al lado de Link. Era "su sitio", del mismo modo que siempre elegían la misma mesa para comer, ahí al lado de la ventana y cerca de la de Marth.

Link no pareció darle importancia, porque empezó a parlotear sobre más anécdotas que había vivido en la biblioteca. Roy le escuchó atentamente en todo momento, salvo cuando recogió un plato de venado de la bandeja de uno de los pequeños camareros.

Era curioso. Cuando los tres se sentaban a la mesa, normalmente era Roy el que más hablaba, seguido de la propia Robin, mientras Link tomaba el papel de espectador. Ese día, por algún motivo, todo estaba funcionando al revés. No era que a la estratega le importase demasiado: con Link ocupado, podía dedicarse a lanzar miradas furtivas al espadachín, pero había algo en ese cambio de rutina que la inquietaba.

Tal vez eran los ojos de Roy, que no estaban brillando con tanta fuerza como de costumbre. O a lo mejor era su rodilla izquierda, que debajo de la mesa, bien oculta bajo el mantel, se había pegado a la suya.

La joven tosió y bebió un gran trago de agua, intentando alejar pensamientos extraños de su mente. Roy estaría cansado y ella no paraba de buscar excusas para imaginar que estaba tratándola de manera diferente. ¡Así de patética era!

 _Ojalá nunca me hubiera enamorado de él_ , pensó, masticando el filete con lentitud. _Lo estoy haciendo todo tan difícil..._

Dejó que su mente divagara mientras los otros dos seguían enfrascados en la conversación. Se acordó de cuando Roy regresó a la mansión, acompañado de Mewtwo y Ryu, al que por aquel entonces nadie conocía. Marth incluso había dejado atrás las formalidades y le había abrazado, y Peach tuvo la amabilidad de preparar un pastel enorme para todos. Fue divertido, y también la primera vez que habló con él.

Pero ese día, Robin solo pensó en Roy como alguien con quien no le costaría llevarse bien. Era amable y despistado, una especie de Chrom con algo más de timidez. No era complicado hacerle sonrojar y eso le había costado más de una broma pesada a manos de los más gamberros de la mansión.

A Robin le parecía adorable.

— ¿...vienes?

La estratega parpadeó varias veces, sin llegar a entender que la pregunta que no había oído estaba dirigida a ella. Roy se inclinó a su lado con una sonrisa:

— Robin, ¿nos estás escuchando? ¿En qué piensas?

¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan cerca? Casi podía notar su aliento en la mejilla.

— Eh... ¡Nada! Me he quedado traspuesta. ¿Qué decíais?

Link soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Voy a ir a entrenar y os he preguntado si queréis venir. Roy ha dicho que tiene cosas que hacer y tú me tienes en ascuas.

Sintió los ojos del lord clavados en ella, como dos dagas de zafiro. Cada vez se estaba inclinando más hacia delante. Se le secó por completo la garganta y tuvo que carraspear una vez antes de decir:

— No, lo siento. Quiero leer un rato.

— No hay problema. Le preguntaré a Ike, a ver si quiere venir. Nos vemos, ¿vale?

Y así, de un momento para otro, Link abandonó la mesa. Robin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo vacío que estaba el comedor hasta que observó sus alrededores, siguiendo con la mirada al hyliano. Los únicos que aún quedaban eran el Dúo Duck Hunt y Lucario.

— Vaya, ¿dónde se ha metido todo el mundo? — preguntó, sorprendida.

— Sí que te has quedado traspuesta, sí — la risa de Roy no ayudó a que se sintiera mejor —. Ahora entiendo por qué llevabas tanto tiempo sin hablar. ¿Te preocupa algo? Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras...

Lo dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella, y no solo eso, sino que su mano enguantada se entrelazó con la suya en una suerte de gesto afectivo. Robin se sorprendió tanto que quiso echarse hacia atrás, porque Roy, su Roy, su mejor amigo en toda la Mansión Smash, nunca solía tocar a los demás. Sin embargo, la sensación era tan agradable que sometió, uno por uno, a todos sus demás pensamientos.

— No me pasa nada — musitó, tratando de que su voz sonase lo más normal posible —. Solo estoy cansada.

— Ya...

Se quedaron ahí, en silencio, con las manos unidas. Robin casi podía sentir la mirada de Lucario a sus espaldas y se preguntó qué pensaría. Probablemente, lo mismo que haría ella ante esa situación.

Su corazón parecía estar dando un concierto en el interior de su pecho.

— Robin, antes de que vayas a la biblioteca, ¿querrías acompañarme a un sitio?

El espadachín estaba tan cerca que si adelantaba un poco, solo un poquito, la cabeza...

— S-sí, claro. ¿A dónde?

— Lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Y tras darle un pequeño apretón en los dedos, el joven se levantó. Robin fue tras él con paso decidido, incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Ideas que no quería aceptar se agolpaban en su cerebro a una velocidad que no podía controlar.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Lucario les vigilaba.

* * *

Dark Pit llevaba, según sus cálculos, más de una hora caminando, y ya empezaba a hartarse. No solo parecía que no había avanzado en lo más mínimo sino que, además, la sensación de ardor se había intensificado.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda... — comenzó a decir en voz baja —. Espero que los demás no se hayan dejado matar...

Le gustaba la soledad, pero la que reinaba en aquel sitio era inaguantable. Sentía que si no escuchaba el sonido de su propia voz, acabaría volviéndose loco.

Su penosa marcha, que bien podía estar yendo en círculos, le llevó finalmente hasta dos puntos de luz en el horizonte. Tensó los músculos en señal de alerta y se preparó mentalmente para lo que pudiera venir.

— ¿Samus? ¿Roy? ¿Mewtwo? — pero como de costumbre, no obtuvo respuesta — ¡Eh! ¿Quién está ahí?

Empezó a correr casi sin darse cuenta, en parte porque deseaba ver a alguien, aunque fuese un enemigo, y también porque no podía contener sus esperanzas de que esas luces marcasen una salida. Pero lo que encontró cuando llegó le dejó totalmente boquiabierto.

Se trataba de una estatua que le duplicaba en altura, sentada con los brazos extendidos por delante de las rodillas. El ser al que representaba le resultaba completamente desconocido: era una especie de pájaro humanoide con las garras afiladas como cuchillas. De los dos ojos que tenía colocados a los lados del cráneo emanaba una luz anaranjada y palpitante. Estaba completamente estática, pero Dark Pit hubiera jurado que la había visto respirar.

— Qué cosa más horrible — maldijo —. ¿Y para esto he venido corriendo?

El ángel rodeó varias veces la estatua. No había nada detrás, del mismo modo que sus garras, aunque parecía que habían contenido algo en un pasado lejano, se encontraban vacías. Con un gruñido de frustración, le pegó una patada... y la estatua se deshizo, transformada en una montaña de polvo.

Sobresaltado, Dark Pit se inclinó para coger un poco. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó. Era el chirrido más espantoso que había tenido la desgracia de oír en mucho tiempo. Sonaba como si a un animal herido le estuviesen provocando aún más dolor del que tenía. Tan, tan agudo, que le dañaba los tímpanos.

— ¡Cuidado!

Dark Pit se arrojó hacia la montaña de polvo por puro instinto. Era Samus la que había gritado, estaba seguro. No tardó en oír disparos y otro chirrido aún más fuerte.

— ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Si te muerde, estás muerto!

Con el polvo metiéndosele en la boca y en los ojos, Dark Pit intentó obedecer a la cazarrecompensas. Disparos del láser de hielo caían aquí y allá, congelando el suelo y las paredes durante unos segundos. El ángel preparó su brazal electromagnético para lo que fuera que estaba atacándoles.

El peso de la situación cayó sobre él como una losa cuando se giró para tratar de escapar y vio de lleno a la criatura con la que Samus peleaba sin descanso. El aire se le heló en los pulmones.

El monstruo era una especie de masa gelatinosa, como una medusa sin tentáculos, con la piel tan transparente que uno podía ver sus órganos internos con todo lujo de detalles. Debajo, en lo que parecía ser su boca, hileras de dientes de todos los tamaños, afilados como puñales, se disponían en círculo, preparados para adherirse a su desdichada víctima.

Era un metroide. Dark Pit los había visto en los combates del torneo en forma de holograma. La única diferencia era que este era real, bastante grande, y podía hacer daño. Mucho daño.

— ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! — gritó Samus — ¡Ni siquiera mi traje puede aguantar la mordedura de un metroide! ¡Vamos!

Lo sabía, y lo odiaba. Detestaba la idea de escapar como un cobarde, ¿pero qué podía hacer él, un ángel de piel y huesos, contra una criatura tan demencial?

— ¡Mierda!

Se giró, incapaz de mirar a Samus a la cara, y trató de marcharse. Pero su plan solo duró un segundo, que fue lo que tardó el metroide en colocarse encima de Samus. El crujido que hicieron sus dientes al intentar perforar el traje fue escalofriante.

— ¡Samus!

Ella no se quejó. Completamente quieta, como si sus músculos se hubieran petrificado, la cazarrecompensas se mantenía estoica debajo de la criatura. Un halo extraño empezó a rodear su traje. El metroide le estaba robando su energía a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— ¡Ve...te!

— ¡Nunca!

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Dark Pit se colocó su brazal y voló hacia el metroide, tratando de embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Solo... el frío...! Hielo... — protestó Samus, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su compañero. Pero el metroide continuaba absorbiendo su energía, voraz, poniendo en peligro la integridad de su atuendo. Corrientes eléctricas le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Era como sufrir el pinchazo de millares de agujas a la vez. Le costaba pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover el brazo para disparar una vez más...

El arma de Dark Pit, lejos de chocar con la gelatinosa carne de la bestia, golpeó al aire. De repente, tanto el metroide como la montaña de polvo habían desaparecido, dejando atrás la misma negrura que antes dominaba el lugar.

El ángel rodó por el suelo, gritando, y luego se levantó a toda prisa para comprobar el estado de Samus.

Cuando regresó a donde estaba, la cazarrecompensas ya se había puesto en pie y parecía estar comprobando algo en el ordenador de su traje.

— ¿¡Qué ha sido esto!? ¿¡Pero qué mierda ha sido esto!? — mientras gritaba, Dark Pit se colocó a un palmo de Samus — ¿¡Qué coj-...!?

— Cálmate. Tranquilízate, Dark Pit — como de costumbre, el tono de la mujer sonaba profesional —. Mi traje está perfectamente. Es como si el Bebé jamás me hubiera tocado.

Al ángel no se le escapó el detalle.

— ¿Bebé?

Samus asintió suavemente.

— Al principio no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero... luego me he dado cuenta. Conocía a ese metroide: era el Bebé, el último de su especie — la cazarrecompensas hizo una pausa —. Hace años, en el planeta Zebes... protagonicé algo parecido a lo que has vivido tú. Toqué al Torizo, que es la estatua que has visto antes, y se deshizo en polvo. Luego avancé un poco más, vino el metroide y me mordió, exactamente igual que ahora. Pero no me mató.

Dark Pit sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

— ¿No se supone que los metroides muerden hasta dejarte seco?

— Así es. Pero para el Bebé, yo era su madre. Hasta los metroides tienen esa clase de instinto. No podía acabar conmigo.

Samus lo explico con tono monocorde y el ángel se preguntó hasta qué punto era importante ese recuerdo para ella. A fin de cuentas, le había puesto nombre al metroide... pero ahora mismo había estado dispuesto a matarlo para protegerle a él.

Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

— Mis sensores no detectaban materia orgánica, pero todo parecía tan real que pensaba que si no peleaba contra él, te mataría — continuó la mujer —. Francamente, no entiendo qué está pasando.

— Va a ser que yo tampoco. Y lo que me has contado no ayuda.

El ángel dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia delante y Samus le siguió inmediatamente con el cañón preparado.

— Dark Pit, estamos rodeados de algo, pero no sé de qué. Mi sistema ni siquiera es capaz de decirme si es orgánico o no: solamente falla, me dice que es imposible realizar el análisis. Me pregunto si estamos respirando alguna sustancia alucinógena...

— ¿Las alucinaciones suelen ser colectivas?

La cazarrecompensas sacudió la cabeza, pensativa.

— Pues entonces estamos jodidos — sentenció finalmente el ángel —. Aunque, bueno, estamos vivos, y eso es lo que cuenta. ¿Has visto a los demás?

— No, y esperaba que tú me dieras noticias diferentes. Tampoco he encontrado la salida.

No dijeron ni una palabra más. Ambos comprendían que su única opción era continuar buscando, fuese lo que fuese. Sin embargo, el suceso que acababan de vivir aún resonaba con fuerza en sus mentes, especialmente en la de Samus.

Era como volver a revivir el pasado en toda su crudeza. Durante un momento, incluso había sido capaz de percibir el olor a humedad de Zebes. De no haber sido por la presencia de Dark Pit y la negrura, tal vez se hubiera imaginado que estaba en una pesadilla atroz...

O a lo mejor lo estaba. Quizá todo aquello no era más que una alucinación. No tenía nada para asegurarse de lo contrario. Lo único que parecía completamente real era la quemazón que sentía en cada poro de su piel.

El Bebé...

Dentro de su traje, la mujer sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en ello. No _quería_ pensar en ello.

Ahora debían concentrarse en escapar.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _Muchas gracias a Ramonium por su review, y también a los usuarios que han agregado esta historia a favoritos o a su lista de seguimiento. ¡Estas cosas siempre animan!_

 _Aunque este fic va a contener bastantes detalles de muchos de los juegos de los personajes que protagonizan_ Super Smash Bros. _, voy a intentar mantener los spoilers bajo mínimos, porque sé que no todo el mundo tiene que haber jugado a todo. Sin embargo, si en algún momento menciono algo más grave, lo avisaré, exactamente como he hecho en este capítulo. Detalles sobre los que no avise serán o bien_ _ **inventados**_ _o_ _ **no canónicos**_ _, así que no os preocupéis._

 _Otro detalle: Corrin y Bayonetta no aparecerán. Como aún no han salido a la venta, es como si no hubieran llegado a la Mansión Smash._

 _En fin, eso era todo, así que... ¡hasta más ver! Pasad todos una buena semana._


	3. Capítulo 3 - Recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO 3 - RECUERDOS**

Estaban de pie, iluminados por la luz del atardecer. Ella, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Él, entendiéndolo demasiado bien.

Ninguno de los dos habló. A su alrededor soplaba una ligera brisa que les desordenó los cabellos y les agitó la ropa. Los extremos de la bandana de Roy alcanzaron la nariz de Robin y la estratega hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estornudar.

No quería estropear el momento. Porque aunque no sabía qué era lo que había llevado al espadachín a abrazarla, seguía siendo algo con lo que llevaba meses soñando y que nunca pensó que podría ocurrir de verdad.

Feliz, cerró los ojos y acomodó mejor la cabeza, buscando un hueco blando entre las placas de la armadura. Allí, con él, se sentía más tranquila de lo que había estado en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera en compañía de los Custodios, a los que consideraba su familia. Tampoco con Lucina y Chrom. Y ni mucho menos entre los demás habitantes de la Mansión Smash, cada uno con sus particularidades que les hacían únicos.

Resultaba irónico que hubiese acabado sintiendo eso por alguien que pertenecía a su mundo, sí, pero a otra época completamente diferente. Robin pensó, incapaz de evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios, que relacionarse con gente de otro tiempo parecía ser su destino.

Se sobresaltó cuando una de las manos de Roy descendió hasta la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que encorvase ligeramente el tronco. La que le quedaba libre la utilizó para elevarle el mentón con suavidad.

Ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos. Una vez más, mostraban una expresión extraña.

— Robin — susurró el espadachín —. Supongo que no hace falta que diga nada, pero...

Durante unos segundos, para la joven solo existían él, sus palabras, y la certeza de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Notando cómo el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató, inútilmente, de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Pero como todos los hechizos, el suyo también tardó poco tiempo en romperse. La puerta que daba al tejado se abrió de golpe, acompañada del chirrido de las bisagras maltratadas por la temperatura.

Era Lucario. Llena de cólera, Robin tardó más de lo que hubiera deseado en darse cuenta de que las manos de Roy seguían sobre su cuerpo. El rubor de antes se convirtió en una violenta explosión de vergüenza.

— Roy — dijo el Pokémon, que no parecía en absoluto turbado por la escena —. Crazy Hand quiere verte.

El espadachín no se movió de su lugar al lado de la verja. Lejos de eso, apretó a Robin con más fuerza, y la única respuesta de la joven, que no se esperaba esa respuesta para nada, fue quedarse estática con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Luego.

El tono con el que había hablado no sonaba como el de alguien a quien acababan de interrumpir en medio de algo importante. No. Había algo más profundo, más amenazador. Robin, ya más consciente de que algo no marchaba, se intentó alejar de él, pero esa férrea mano enguantada la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo.

— ¡Roy! ¿Qué haces? — gritó —. Venga, suéltame.

Roy ni siquiera la miró. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Lucario con la misma fiereza de un animal salvaje.

— ¡Roy!

No quería hacerlo, pero pensó que el espadachín no le dejaba otra opción. Le apartó de un suave empujón que le hizo chocar contra la verja y, entonces sí, el joven desvió su mirada de la del Pokémon. Lo que no varió ni un ápice fue su expresión de disgusto. Robin jamás le había visto poner semejante cara.

— Roy — volvió a repetir Lucario —. Ven conmigo. Ahora.

Pero el joven no hizo caso. En su lugar, deslizó la mano hacia atrás, donde todos sabían que...

 _No puede ser. No puede estar buscando su espada._

Y no la encontró, por supuesto, porque esa misma mañana la había dejado en su cuarto. Uno no necesitaba armas cuando iba a limpiar. Además, a Roy no le gustaba llevar la espada encima más de lo estrictamente necesario. Siempre decía que le recordaba a los tiempos que había pasado en la guerra.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — susurró Robin, intentando acercarse de nuevo a él. De un momento a otro, el Roy al que conocía parecía haberse desmoronado por completo, sustituido por otra cosa diferente — Tú nunca...

— ¿Yo nunca _qué?_

La violencia de la respuesta la dejó sin habla. Lucario aprovechó el momento para acercarse, las patas en alto en posición claramente agresiva:

— Robin, necesito hablar a solas con Roy. Márchate, por favor.

La estratega abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. El comportamiento de Roy no había sido en absoluto normal, y cuantos más segundos pasaban, más ganaba el enfado a la sorpresa. Esa forma de agarrarla, esas respuestas tan tajantes...

— Está bien.

Dedicándole una última mirada a su amigo, Robin se dirigió a la puerta. Durante todo el camino sintió aquellos ojos azules clavados en su nuca, acechándola más que observándola. De repente, todas las sensaciones agradables que había tenido se esfumaron, dejando un inquietante vacío.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás y sin atreverse a quedarse escuchando a hurtadillas. Lucario, con su poder para sentir el aura de los demás, la descubriría sin problemas.

La pregunta era: ¿por qué Roy se había portado de manera tan hostil ya no solo hacia el Pokémon, sino con ella?

Por primera vez en el día, Robin pensó que iba a haber problemas.

* * *

Llegó un momento en el que el silencio se hizo tan profundo y agobiante que Dark Pit hubiera jurado ser capaz de oír los mecanismos del traje de Samus.

El incidente con el metroide y el Torizo no fue lo único que vivió la pareja durante la exploración de la zona. A medida que avanzaban, los alrededores cambiaban, moldeándose en todo tipo de terrenos: cuevas submarinas, pozos de lava, campos helados... Con cada transformación, aparecían nuevas escenas.

En un momento dado, avispas, pero tan grandes y de aspecto tan amenazador que Dark Pit agradeció que no fueran autóctonas. Después, una Samus sin pupilas corriendo a toda velocidad. La siguió un pájaro humanoide hablando en un idioma que el ángel no comprendía y, por último, un grupo de cadáveres humanos colgados del techo.

Con cada nueva visión, Samus parecía más y más sumida en sus pensamientos. Cada vez que peleaban contra ellas, como en el caso de las avispas, no tardaban en desvanecerse, igual que las heridas que infringían. Y a Dark Pit parecían no poder hacerle ningún daño. Era como estar dentro de una película de realidad virtual.

El problema era que todas aquellas escenas, sin excepción, pertenecían al pasado de la cazarrecompensas.

El ángel estaba impresionado. En su escaso tiempo de vida había hecho frente a numerosos monstruos, pero las criaturas contra las que había peleado no tenían nada que ver con las que le habían plantado cara a Samus. Todos ellos parecían seres terroríficos como sacados de una historia de ciencia ficción, e incluso el pájaro humanoide (al que Samus llamó "Chozo", y explicó que pertenecía a una de las razas más sabias de todo el Universo) le provocó rechazo.

Ahora entendía un poco mejor por qué Samus tenía esa carácter tan frío. No estaba enfadada con el mundo, no era una forma de revelarse. Era, simple y llanamente, su manera de sobrevivir en entornos tan hostiles. Frente a criaturas así, lo único que podía hacer era ser fuerte y mantener la valentía como forma de vida.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero la cazarrecompensas le parecía admirable. Aunque, por supuesto, jamás se lo diría.

Ambos continuaron caminando sin descanso hasta que empezaron a oír unos pasos ligeros acompañados de risas infantiles.

Poniéndose en guardia, se prepararon para lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de acercarse... hasta que vieron de qué se trataba. Samus bajó el cañón inmediatamente.

Era una niña de unos diez años, con el pelo sujeto en dos coletas marrones que danzaban alrededor de su cabeza. Corría, pero se reía tanto y sonreía con tanta sinceridad que ninguno de los guerreros pensó que la estuvieran persiguiendo.

— ¿La conoces? — preguntó la cazarrecompensas. El ángel lo negó de inmediato.

— No. Además, en mi mundo nos vestimos más... clásicos. Esta niña va en deportivas.

Así era. La niña llevaba pantalones cortos, una chaqueta de color rojo y, además, portaba una bolsa de color amarillo chillón muy desgastada por el uso. Ella misma parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo al aire libre, a juzgar el bronceado que se intuía en su piel.

Su risa parecía irreal en aquella negrura. De vez en cuando, la niña se iba girando y saludando a lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de ella.

— ¡Vamos! — gritaba en tono alegre — ¡Vamos, que somos los últimos! ¡Los otros se van a comer todas las bolas de arroz!

Samus y Dark Pit intercambiaron una mirada de asombro ante la mención de la comida.

— ¡Oh, venga, no pongas esa cara! ¿No te gustan las bolas de arroz? ¡Te prepararé algo rico, ya verás!

Tras esa frase, la niña y su risa se desvanecieron. Era como si la alegría no pudiera sobrevivir más de unos segundos en aquel horrible lugar.

— Si esto que hemos visto hasta ahora eran mis recuerdos — empezó a decir Samus —, tal vez esto sea el recuerdo de otra persona. ¿Tú qué crees?

— A saber. Hace un buen rato que no me entero de nada, de todos...

— ¡Espera!

Samus le mandó callar, levantando uno de sus brazos en el aire. El ángel enmudeció de inmediato y esperó, con cierto aire de fastidio, a que la cazarrecompensas se explicase.

— He oído algo. Escucha atentamente.

Dark Pit hizo todo el esfuerzo del que fue capaz, concentrándose al máximo en percibir todos y cada uno de los escasos sonidos que le rodeaban. Y efectivamente: Samus tenía razón. Ahí, a lo lejos, alguien estaba hablando.

— ...das, porque yo...

Sonaba tan bajo y distante que casi parecía una ilusión, pero ahí estaba. Era una voz masculina y a ambos les resultaba lo suficientemente familiar como para correr hacia ella.

No se equivocaron. Al poco tiempo, la pareja de luchadores logró distinguir la armadura de Roy entre la oscuridad. Estaba inclinado, como si llevase un gran peso sobre la espalda, y de su boca manaban palabras sin cesar. Parecía terriblemente cansado.

— ... Era un hombre muy bueno. Le admiraba.

En un momento dado, se dejó caer de rodillas.

— Pero bueno, eran tiempos duros. De él aprendí todo lo que sé hoy en día. Le debo muchísimo — continuó con voz desmayada —. En realidad, le debo mucho a tanta gente...

— ¡Roy! — Dark Pit y Samus se acercaron tan rápido como pudieron. El chico, al oírles, hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír.

— Samus, Dark Pit...

Cuando estuvieron a su lado, los dos guerreros comprendieron por qué el espadachín estaba en esa postura. Detrás de él, Roy llevaba sujeto a Mewtwo, que estaba completamente estático, casi como si fuese una estatua. De no haber sido porque sus ojos se movían de ver en cuando, hubieran pensado que se encontraban ante su cadáver.

— Mewtwo — susurró Roy. Su voz estaba quebrada y tenía que arrastrar las palabras —. Están aquí, ¿me oyes? Todo va a ir bien, todo va a ir muy bien. Concéntrate en mi voz, por favor.

— ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Samus inmediatamente, arrodillándose a su lado — ¿Le han herido?

Roy sacudió la cabeza.

— Este sitio le afecta muchísimo. Cuando le encontré estaba revolcándose de dolor por el suelo, pero le hablé... y paró. Se me ocurrió hablarle todo el rato para que pudiera fijarse en mi voz. Ni siquiera puede andar... — Roy tosió suavemente y un hilillo de sangre se escapó entre sus labios.

Ahora que le observaban mejor, el espadachín estaba destrozado. Su ropa estaba rajada por numerosos lugares y pegotes de sangre seca se acumulaban debajo de sus orejas y en su cuello. Cortes de diferentes tamaños salpicaban su cuerpo, concentrándose especialmente en las manos, y su capa apenas era un puñado de jirones.

— ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué has hecho para estar así? ¿Te han atacado?

Roy miró a Mewtwo por encima de su propio hombro.

— No es su culpa, ¿vale? Estaba fuera de control. Era como si sus poderes psíquicos estuvieran acumulados a su alrededor. Me acerqué y me pasó esto, pero estoy bien, y él parece que también, y eso es lo importante. Pero no puedo dejar de hablar, así que disculpadme...

Samus le puso la mano en el hombro.

— No. Si necesita que le hablemos en todo momento, haremos turnos. Aunque... — la mujer se tocó el casco, pensativa — ¿tiene que ser una conversación? ¿No le vale la música?

Tras un acceso de tos, Roy contestó:

— Antes le he cantado un poco porque no se me ocurría qué decir y ha funcionado, seguía tranquilo. Así que supongo que sí valdría.

— Muy bien. Pues vamos a probar.

Samus pulsó unos cuantos botones y, de repente, una melodía tranquila empezó a resonar desde el brazo izquierdo de su traje.

— En realidad, esto sirve para escuchar emisiones de radio, pero también se le pueden cargar archivos — explicó —. Metí esto para probar. Es la única canción que tengo, así que espero que le sirva.

Expectantes, los tres guerreros observaron a Mewtwo, pero el Pokémon no se movió un ápice. Si eso era buena señal, entonces podían estar tranquilos.

— Ah, muchísimas gracias... — susurró Roy —. De verdad, ya no sabía cómo...

Al moverse, su espalda crujió y el joven hizo un gesto de dolor. Samus prácticamente le obligó a dejar a Mewtwo en el suelo.

— Roy, Mewtwo pesa más de cien kilos. No puedes pretender llevarle a rastras sin dañarte la columna. ¿Lo has transportado durante mucho tiempo?

— No. No puedo con él. Lo he intentado, pero... — se adivinaba la frustración en su voz.

— Tío, no eres Ike — intervino Dark Pit —. Déjale a Samus que lo lleve, que seguro que ella puede. ¿O no?

La cazarrecompensas miró durante unos instantes a Mewtwo, dubitativa. Luego asintió con vehemencia:

— Sí, pero tendremos que parar a descansar de vez en cuando.

— Pues hale, no se hable más. ¡Arriba! — Dark Pit sujetó a Mewtwo por debajo de los brazos y ayudó a Samus a levantarlo. Las juntas de su traje rechinaron por culpa del peso del Pokémon, pero no ocurrió nada más.

El que tenía problemas era Roy: por mucho que intentara mantenerse en pie, no conseguía caminar más de un par de pasos sin trastabillar. Suspirando, el ángel oscuro se colocó a su lado y le agarró por el cinturón.

— Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh? — dijo con sorna mientras cargaba con la mitad del peso del espadachín — Y se supone que tú eras el líder de un ejército...

Agradecido por el gesto, Roy sonrió, pero decidió no contestar a su compañero. Después de llevar varias horas hablando sin parar, sentía que tenía fuego en la garganta. Además, se encontraba demasiado cansado como para perder energías en una charla.

Despacio, sabiendo casi tan poco del lugar como al principio, el grupo avanzó entre las sombras. La niña a la que Dark Pit y Samus habían visto antes apareció un par de veces más, siempre inundada de entusiasmo.

Por fortuna, no hubo más ilusiones relacionadas con el pasado de Samus. Lo último que podían permitirse eran peleas con criaturas hostiles. Si todo lo que le quedaba por ofrecer al lugar era una simple niña, entonces todo saldría bien.

* * *

— Tienes dos auras.

La acusación fue simple y efectiva. Lucario siempre iba al grano, después de todo.

Roy reaccionó arqueando una ceja, como si el Pokémon hubiera dicho la locura más grande que había oído en toda su vida. Y en realidad lo era, porque que un ser vivo tuviera más de aura era un sinsentido, algo que iba absolutamente en contra de la naturaleza.

El Pokémon jamás había notado algo como aquello, pero estaba seguro de sus habilidades. Roy siempre había tenido un aura. Ahora tenía dos. Era simple, pura matemática.

— Demuéstralo.

Lucario frunció en ceño con fiereza.

— Oh, vamos — continuó el guerrero, cada vez con el tono más alto —. Si me acusas de ser un engendro, qué menos que aportar pruebas. Venga, Lucario. Demuéstrame que tengo dos auras.

La respuesta llegó al cabo de unos pocos segundos:

— No puedo demostrarlo porque es algo que solo yo puedo percibir.

Roy se encogió de hombros y le echó una mirada que parecía decir: "ya está, has perdido". Luego intentó avanzar hacia la puerta, pero el Pokémon se colocó delante con un brazo extendido.

— ¿Me permites? Antes nos has interrumpido a Robin y a mí.

Lucario no se movió un ápice.

— No sé quién eres y qué pretendes hacer, pero no te voy a permitir que dañes a nadie de esta mansión. Ni siquiera a Roy.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? — preguntó el espadachín con sorna — ¿Pelear conmigo? Si dices que tengo dos auras, ¿vas a hacerle daño a la de Roy?

El puño que Lucario mantenía extendido empezó a temblar. La púa que tenía al dorso arañó la pared casi sin que fuera consciente de ello.

— No puedes hacer nada.

De un empujón, el espadachín apartó al Pokémon, que no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia. Tenía razón: le quedaban muy pocas opciones. Si peleaba contra él, no tenía garantías de que el verdadero Roy pudiera salir ileso, y por otra parte, su única argumentación era que había percibido "algo extraño" en su compañero.

A pesar de todo, contaba con que Master Hand tuviera el suficiente buen juicio como para hacerle caso. Tenía que contactar con él cuanto antes.

Roy abrió la puerta y Lucario le dejó pasar sin dejar de vigilarle ni un solo momento.

— No voy a dejar que veas a nadie a solas — susurró el Pokémon. Su principal preocupación era esa. Estaba claro que aquel usurpador, fuese quien fuese, tenía un interés especial en Robin, y lo último que deseaba era que cumpliese sus objetivos.

Debía avisar a Master Hand, sí, pero la prioridad era Robin. Estaba en peligro inminente.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _Muchísimas gracias a Ramonium por su review y a todos los que han agregado la historia a su lista de seguimiento o favoritos._

 _Recordad que si tenéis alguna sugerencia, podéis decírmela._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	4. Capítulo 4 - El baile de las marionetas

**Nota:** _Las cosas se ponen serias... y violentas._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 - EL BAILE DE LAS MARIONETAS**

Cuando bajaron de la azotea, descubrieron que Robin les había estado esperando todo el tiempo al pie de la escalera. Sentada en el último peldaño con una expresión de preocupación mal disimulada, la estratega se incorporó de inmediato cuando escuchó los pasos de sus dos compañeros.

El primero en aparecer fue Roy. Robin aún no comprendía qué había llevado a su amigo a comportarse de esa manera, pero estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Después bajó Lucario, que se quedó quieto en el sitio, mirándola fijamente, casi evaluándola.

Roy se acercó a ella de inmediato.

— Robin — mantenía la mirada baja, clavada en las tablas del suelo —. Perdóname, por favor. Me he puesto nervioso y no me he dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Para Lucario, ver aquello después de la conversación que habían tenido en la azotea era muy desagradable. Sin duda, el verdadero Roy se habría disculpado así, pero aquel ser, fuese lo que fuese, estaba fingiendo.

Robin asintió sin decir nada, pensativa. Sabía muy bien lo que había visto. Sabía muy bien lo que había hecho Roy. Le parecía que el espadachín estaba siendo sincero, pero a la vez sentía que había algo que no encajaba. No estaba segura de qué debía decir.

El Pokémon avanzó hasta colocarse al lado los dos amigos. Si había decidido hablar con Roy a solas era porque no quería causar el pánico entre sus compañeros, pero a esas alturas era obvio no iba a abandonar los planes que tenía para Robin, fuesen cuales fuesen.

Notaba su aura original, roja como las llamas, ahogada bajo una gran negrura. Había algo que estaba yendo terriblemente mal y era necesario atajarlo.

Cogió al espadachín por el brazo con un rápido movimiento y miró a la estratega a los ojos.

— Robin. Escúchame bien: este no es Roy — se apresuró a continuar antes de que la sorprendida Robin le interrumpiera con preguntas —. Noto algo extraño en él, como si estuvieran controlando su cuerpo. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme a llevarlo ante Master Hand sin que se enteren los demás.

El joven se revolvió, pero Lucario no aflojó su agarre ni un por un momento. Robin les miraba con gravedad. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas a gran velocidad, y se mezclaban, y le hacían doler la cabeza.

No podía ser, era imposible. ¡Roy, poseído! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Esa mañana habían hablado y estaba perfectamente.

Sentía la mirada de Lucario clavada en ella. Esos iris de color carmesí brillaban, llenos de seriedad. Y a su izquierda, Roy se debatía para liberarse, mascullando excusas.

— No es verdad — protestaba — ¡No es verdad! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? ¡Suéltame!

Robin tragó saliva. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que poco a poco avanzaba hacia el estómago.

— Lucario, yo...

Roy empezó a subir el tono y el Pokémon le apretó aún más el brazo, retorciéndoselo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Robin, está mintiendo! ¡Es él! ¡Es él el que se está comportando de forma rara!

La estratega vio cómo el brazo de Roy enrojecía por culpa de la presión. No entendía nada. Solo veía a su mejor amigo gritar, y a uno de los luchadores a los que más respeto tenía explicándole algo que no se esperaba.

Bajó la mirada, incapaz de presenciar aquello por más. No quería creerlo, y una parte de ella estaba convencida de que no podía ser verdad, pero también era lo suficientemente inteligente como saber que lo que le estaba pidiendo Lucario no era ninguna locura.

Ella lo sabía. Entendía lo que era que un ser ajeno a ti doblegase tu voluntad y te obligase a hacer cosas de las que no querrías ni oír hablar.

Hablar con Master Hand no era peligroso. Si, efectivamente, a Roy le pasaba algo, la mano lo sabría. Y si Lucario había mentido, también se descubriría. Los poderes del director del torneo escapaban a su entendimiento, pero confiaba por completo en ellos.

Tomó una decisión de inmediato.

— Está bien, vamos... — susurró la joven —. Vamos, Lucario. Si crees que realmente ocurre algo, te acompañaré. Pero no le hagas daño.

 _Espero que te equivoques. Espero que te equivoques y que esto no sea más que una idiotez._

La respuesta de Roy fue rápida:

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Robin, soy yo! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡No creas a este bicho!

Cada protesta caía sobre ella como una gran losa de piedra. La miraba, dolido, como si no pudiera terminar de creerse que ella hubiera accedido a tratarlo como a un traidor, y Robin deseó que todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño.

Pero claro, no lo era. Estaban en el mundo real y debían actuar con rapidez. Avanzó hacia su amigo con los brazos ligeramente extendidos, intentando apaciguarle:

— Cálmate, por favor — su voz era poco más que un susurro — ¿No ves que lo estás empeorando todo? Roy... Veremos a Master Hand, y si realmente no pasa nada, te dejará marchar. Por favor, sé razonable.

— Pero Robin... — suspirando, el espadachín se mordió los labios y bajó la cabeza. No volvió a decir nada más, y Lucario, aún en guardia, se apresuró a avanzar.

— Bien. Por favor, Robin, contacta con Master Hand por teléfono y dile que tiene que venir cuanto antes.

Ella obedeció de inmediato, ya no solo porque quería acabar con ese asunto cuanto antes, sino porque quería perder de vista la escena. Roy amarrado como un vulgar enemigo. Era demasiado para ella.

Avanzó sin mirar atrás. En una sala contigua había varios teléfonos públicos, que generalmente solo utilizaba Ness para llamar a su familia. Era una habitación pequeña, que pocas veces se usaba, así que Robin no se preocupó en disimular: se limitó a entrar a toda prisa, casi golpeando la puerta contra la pared.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró cara a cara con Samus y Dark Pit. Ambos estaban de pie, muy cerca de la entrada, tan estáticos que parecían dos estatuas humanas.

— Eh... hola — musitó. Sin saber por qué, sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba —. Tengo que hacer una llamada privada. ¿Os importaría salir, por favor?

Pero no se movieron. Tampoco respondieron. Se limitaron a mantenerse allí, como si perteneciesen a la escasa decoración del cuarto.

— ¿Samus? ¿Dark Pit? — susurró la estratega. Sin darse cuenta, había retrocedido un par de pasos. Se percató de ello cuando su espalda chocó contra la madera de la puerta.

Luego, todo pasó a cámara lenta. Vio que Samus extendía un brazo, sacando un pequeño objeto que no alcanzó a identificar. Vio que Dark Pit se acercaba, mirándola. Vio el resplandor amarillo. Oyó el resplandor amarillo.

Y lo notó. El olor a carne quemada ascendió hasta sus fosas nasales, pero aquello no importaba porque el dolor era tan fuerte que solo pudo gritar, y cuando se llevó la mano al hombro solo notó un amasijo de piel retorcida y sangre. Samus le había golpeado con su látigo.

Estaba en estado de _shock_. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquella mansión, hubiera imaginado que viviría algo como aquello. Era como si el mundo se hubiese puesto del revés. En su cabeza solo cabía una pregunta: "¿por qué?". La respuesta ya la sabía: Lucario tenía razón. Lo único que pasaba era que, hasta ese momento, solo había sospechado de Roy. Pero fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviera pasando, ese _algo_ que había convertido a su amigo en alguien que no era, también había conseguido atrapar a Samus y Dark Pit.

Ignorando el dolor de su hombro, Robin se lanzó al suelo, justo a tiempo de esquivar el puñetazo de Dark Pit. Inmediatamente después empezó a escuchar pasos y una voz conocida que la llamaba:

— ¡Robin! — Lucario sonaba preocupado — ¿Qué ha pasado?

Para cuando el Pokémon llegó al umbral de la puerta, que aún seguía entreabierta, Samus había logrado volver a golpear a Robin con su látigo, esta vez enroscándoselo alrededor del tobillo. La estratega gritó, presa del dolor, y trató de encontrar algún arma con la que defenderse, pero en aquella habitación solo había un par de sillas y una simple mesa de madera. Sin sus grimorios ni sus espadas, ¿cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a dos enemigos?

Samus se lanzó sobre la estratega con el látigo preparado, pero saltó en el último momento para esquivar una esfera aural de Lucario.

— ¡Robin, corre! — gritó el Pokémon — ¡Avisa a los otros!

Una flecha púrpura pasó entre los dos. Lucario no necesitó hacer más que un pequeño giro para esquivarla, pero Robin acabó rodando sobre su hombro herido. La herida era tan grave que apenas podía mover el brazo correctamente.

— Maldita sea... — susurró.

Delante de ella estaba teniendo lugar una feroz batalla. Sin tiempo apenas para pensar, Lucario se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, usando sus habilidades para defenderse de sus enemigos. Cada proyectil que lanzaba Samus era aniquilado por una de sus esferas aurales, y cada flecha de Dark Pit, rebotada por un Palmeo. Pero no podía esquivarlos para siempre, y eso era algo que sabían todos.

La única esperanza que les quedaba era que Robin avisase a los demás. Luchando para levantarse, la estratega se apoyó en la pared y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el dolor de su pierna.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte?

Sintió que su rostro perdía color cuando, aún con la mirada fija en el suelo, escuchó aquella voz que tanto había llegado a apreciar.

La mano de Roy se cernió en torno a la herida de su hombro y apretó con saña. Cuando gritó, el espadachín empezó a reírse suavemente.

— Haz lo que quieras: nadie os puede oír. Somos demasiados.

— ¡Roy! — alcanzó a decir, aunque sentía que el mundo empezaba a desmoronarse a su alrededor — Roy... no...

Lucario observó la escena desde la distancia. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, por los nervios, por la impotencia, incluso por el miedo. No confiaba en poder lanzar una esfera aural y acertar solo a Roy. Además, si se distraía un segundo, tan solo un segundo, entonces Dark Pit y Samus...

La estratega hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Viendo que Roy parecía muy seguro de haberla derrotado, inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas. El espadachín no se quejó: ni siquiera emitió un sonido, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron y su mano, que antes había servido de cepo, se abrió ligeramente, dándole a la joven una oportunidad para escapar.

Sin pensar en nada más que en salir de allí y rescatar a Lucario, la estratega rodeó al espadachín y salió corriendo, dispuesta a llegar a la zona central de la mansión. Todos los habitantes se reunían allí y en el ala opuesta, así que era cuestión de tiempo que se encontrase con alguien, y...

— ¡Para!

Era la voz de Roy. Robin no hizo caso y continuó su carrera, pasando por delante de las escaleras de la azotea.

— ¡Para de una vez, zorra!

¿Por qué no podía correr más rápido? A sus espaldas, oía el tintineo de la armadura de Roy. Tenía que esforzarse, tenía que lograrlo...

— ¡HE DICHO QUE PARES!

No logró esquivarlo. Roy, que corría bastante más rápido que ella, se lanzó sobre su cuerpo para detenerla en una especie de placaje que hizo crujir todos los huesos de su espalda.

Colocado a horcajadas sobre ella, y con los ojos inyectados en sangre, el espadachín le clavó los dedos en el mentón. La otra mano la tenía bien situada sobre la herida del hombro.

Gimoteando, Robin le miró fijamente.

— Roy, por favor... este no eres tú... Roy...

— Como si pudiera oírte — respondió el joven, escupiendo cada palabra con furia —. ¿Quieres a Roy? Pues pronto lo tendrás. Solo observa.

Robin se revolvió, pero Roy pesaba demasiado. Estaba a su merced y no tenía ninguna oportunidad para escapar. Desde donde estaban se podían oír ruidos de pelea que procedían del cuarto de los teléfonos, y la estratega no pudo hacer más que desear que Lucario lograse salir bien parado de aquello. Eran dos contra uno, pero él era muy fuerte. Si ella no lo conseguía, que al menos uno sobreviviese.

De improviso, la mirada de Roy se suavizó, e incluso la mano que le apresaba el hombro se elevó ligeramente. ¿Había vuelto en sí?

— ¿Roy...?

Era mentira. El espadachín, o más bien, el ser que se hacía pasar por él, se inclinó bruscamente hacia delante y atrapó su boca con la suya, capturándola en un beso que le provocó náuseas. Intentó gritar, pero ningún sonido lograba escapar de sus labios.

Y entonces, un millar de pensamientos explotaron a la vez en su cabeza. Lo vio _todo_ , y a la vez vio _nada_ , porque había tanta información que su cerebro era incapaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 _¿¡Pero tú que sabes sobre...!? ¡La diosa Palutena siempre... buen camino...!_

Intentó golpear la cabeza de Roy con el brazo que le quedaba libre, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos, demasiado débiles. Se sentía como un títere al que habían cortado las cuerdas.

 _Lycia era tan... Ninguno hubiera... una guerra..._

Lo peor era que aquel infierno no se limitaba a las voces inconexas. Por delante de sus ojos pasaban imágenes a gran velocidad, pequeños fragmentos que desaparecían en menos de lo que duraba un parpadeo.

Vio a un hombre de piel oscura cayendo a un pozo de lava. Vio a Pit gritando desde la distancia. Vio a una chica de pelo amoratado sonriendo tímidamente. Vio una mansión en llamas.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que Roy había levantado la cabeza y que simplemente se limitaba a mirarla con un rostro que mostraba la más absoluta de las indiferencias.

Empezó a marearse. Las voces no cesaban. Tampoco las imágenes. ¿Dónde estaba el mundo real? ¿ _Cuál_ era el mundo real?

Sintió que sus costillas dejaban de doler y, aunque no podía ver bien, pensó que era porque Roy se había levantado por fin. Movió las piernas para intentar arrastrarse, pero alguien la elevó en el aire. Sus miembros parecían hechos de pura gelatina.

— No...

Luego, como a cámara lenta...

— ¡Atrás!

— Je, eres fuerte, ¿eh?

— ¡Suéltala!

A cámara lenta, muy despacio, con aquellas voces que sonaban tan cerca fundiéndose con las que parecían lejanas, Robin oyó un pequeño choque, seguido de una explosión.

— No sabes... lo que has hecho...

Y notó una sacudida, y luego una desagradable humedad en la espalda. Y cayó, cayó, cayó...

— Robin...

Y siguió cayendo hacia la negrura, completamente inconsciente.

* * *

Hacía un buen rato que la respiración de Dark Pit se había, por fin, acompasado, y la cazarrecompensas no pudo evitar suspirar, aliviada. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, pero aquel lugar parecía robarles la energía a una velocidad increíble.

Cansados de dar vueltas sin rumbo, habían decidido pararse a descansar. La idea de dormir por turnos había sido de ella, y los demás accedieron de buen grado. Tumbaron a Mewtwo como pudieron y el ángel y el espadachín se acostaron al lado, intentando conseguir unas pocas horas de sueño antes de continuar.

Samus se había ofrecido a hacer la primera guardia.

Era ella la que había tenido que velar por el sueño de sus compañeros. Cuando Dark Pit empezó a revolverse, mascullando maldiciones en sueños, se había preocupado, pensando que tal vez estaba sufriendo el mismo destino que Mewtwo. Por fortuna, no había ocurrido nada más: tan rápido como había empezado, también dejó de moverse, y por fin pudo comenzar a disfrutar de un sueño medianamente placentero.

Tras unos segundos, la cazarrecompensas se alejó. No entendía cómo funcionaba aquel sitio. A la quemazón que llevaba sintiendo durante todo el rato se le había sumado, de repente, un fuerte dolor en las costillas, y cuando quiso darse cuenta se fijó en que en los brazales de su traje habían aparecido pequeñas quemaduras.

Tal vez tenía razón y había toxicidad en el ambiente. Si estaba incluso afectando a su armadura, para los demás debía de ser muy peligroso. Era otro motivo más para darse prisa en encontrar una salida.

De repente, un pequeño gimoteo rompió el silencio. Samus se giró con el arma preparada y se volvió hacia sus amigos, preparada para descubrir qué iba mal.

Lo que encontró la dejó sin palabras. Roy, aún tumbado, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y luchaba por respirar mientras se apretaba el costado. Dark Pit se despertó de inmediato y se inclinó hacia él.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!? — gritó, sobresaltado. Y quiso añadir algo más, pero entonces sus ojos vieron lo que Roy estaba presionando con manos temblorosas.

Samus, por supuesto, también lo vio.

Era sangre. Tanta, que empezaba a gotear entre sus dedos, perdiéndose para siempre en la negrura del suelo. Empapaba su túnica y se extendía por sus mitones, tiñéndolo todo de rojo.

— ¡Dark Pit! — gritó la cazarrecompensas — ¡Rápido, apriétale la herida! ¡No dejes que continúe la hemorragia!

El ángel dudó unos instantes, pero luego, maldiciendo por lo bajo, apartó las manos del guerrero. La herida que había debajo era terrible, como si se hubieran atravesado con un hierro candente.

El espadachín miraba a sus compañeros con ojos aterrados. De sus labios temblorosos solo salía, una y otra vez, como en un salmo, el mismo nombre:

— Robin... Lucario...

Dark Pit y Samus se miraron, pero ninguno tenía respuesta para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Mierda, ¡¿qué hacemos?! — gritó el ángel.

Samus sacudió la cabeza. No había material médico, ni medicinas, ni...

— ¡Samus! Esto no para de sangrar... ¿qué hacemos? ¡Se va a morir!

— No se va a morir — contestó la cazarrecompensas, más para convencerse a sí misma que al ángel —. Solo tenemos que pensar. Espera...

El cuerpo de Roy temblaba. Tenía los ojos húmedos y no paraba de decir frases incongruentes, todas relacionadas con Robin y Lucario. La sangre manaba con tanta rapidez que los dedos de Dark Pit pronto se cubrieron de rojo. Y entonces, una idea tan simple que le pareció ridículo que no se les hubiera ocurrido antes, vino a su mente.

— ¡Samus! ¡Fuego! — exclamó el ángel sin parar de apretar — ¿No es esa una forma de tapar heridas? Lo vi en una película.

La cazarrecompensas dio un respingo. El ángel hablaba de cauterizar la herida, y sí, claro que era una forma de detener hemorragias. De hecho, era el único medio del que disponían en aquellas circunstancias.

Sin perder el tiempo, sacó el látigo de plasma.

— Roy te debe una — susurró, acercando el arma a la herida —. Esto va a ser desagradable, así que no mires. Y aparta las manos.

Roy gritó y se retorció. Lo que en esos momentos no sabían era que, además de por el dolor, el espadachín estaba sufriendo por otra cosa:

Se había visto a sí mismo. Sabía lo que él, o mejor dicho, una copia de él, le había hecho a Robin.

Y también había visto cómo alrededor del cuello de Lucario, que le había atravesado con su aura en un intento desesperado por librar a la estratega, se cernía el látigo de Samus.

* * *

 **Nota:** _Muchas gracias a Ramonium, Yelai, Gabeatle-Edgemender-Fighter7 y Smash King24 (thank you!) por sus reviews. También agradezco a todos los demás que hayan decidido seguir esta historia. ¡Si sirve para entretener a alguien, ya me es suficiente!_

 _Como se aproximan mis exámenes, es posible que a partir de ahora tarde más en actualizar, pero me seguiré esforzando para sacar los capítulos en un lapso de tiempo apropiado._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	5. Capítulo 5 - La elección

**Nota:** _¡Y continuamos! Aunque esté tardando más en actualizar, la historia sigue en pie._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5 - La elección**

 _¿Por qué te haces esto?_

— _No tengo que responder a esa pregunta..._

 _Estás sufriendo. ¿Por qué te haces esto?_

— _Déjame en paz..._

 _Sería mucho más fácil que..._

— _¿Qué? ¿Que me rindiera?_

 _Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo. ¿Es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Rendirte?_

— _... No._

 _No pareces muy seguro. ¿No te estarás mintiendo a ti mismo, pequeñín?_

— _Lárgate..._

 _Ya sabes que no puedo. Prefiero quedarme contigo._

— _..._

 _¿Quieres volver a verlo? Venga, solo una vez._

— _..._

 _Con la música de fondo queda mucho mejor. Vamos, otra vez._

— _Tú..._

 _¡Calla, calla! Te lo mereces, así que te lo vuelvo a poner. Observa atentamente: no quiero que te pierdas ni un detalle. Vamos a ver..._

* * *

El dolor era insoportable, pero la herida había dejado de sangrar. Con la frente empapada en sudor y el cuerpo aún tembloroso, Roy yacía al lado de Mewtwo, con Samus y Dark Pit sentados a su lado.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. El peso de lo que les había explicado el espadachín se cernía sobre ellos.

Si lo que había visto Roy era real y no una simple alucinación, eso significaba que había alguien haciéndose pasar por ellos en la mansión para hacer daño al resto de luchadores.

¿El objetivo? No lo sabían. Pero fuesen cuales fuesen sus intenciones, Lucario y Robin habían caído víctimas de ello... y no habían podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

— Tenemos que movernos — susurró Roy entre dientes —. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer...

Pero Samus sacudió la cabeza.

— No. Lo de Lucario y Robin puede ser falso, pero tu herida es real. No sabemos si te ha dañado algún órgano. Moverte ahora es una locura.

El razonamiento de la cazarrecompensas era lógico, y Roy lo sabía. Sin embargo, la sola idea de dejar a sus amigos abandonados a su suerte le parecía terrible. ¿De qué le servía estar sano y salvo si sabía que alguien más estaba sufriendo? Pero si obligaba a Dark Pit y a Samus a acompañarle, tendrían que cargar con dos heridos...

Fue Dark Pit el que dio con la solución:

— Iré solo — comentó en tono casual, como si el asunto no fuera con él.

Samus no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¡Pero qué dices! Estamos en territorio desconocido, Dark Pit.

— Ya, ¿y? ¿Tenemos otra salida? — el ángel señaló a Mewtwo y a Roy —. Estos dos te necesitan. Mewtwo, por la música y porque eres la única que puede con él, y Roy, porque no creo que esté por la labor de pelear con ese agujero en el cuerpo. Pero yo voy armado, soy rápido y no dependo de ti para nada. Más claro, agua.

La cazarrecompensas bajó la cabeza, dubitativa. Roy tampoco dijo nada.

— Además — continuó el ángel oscuro —, hasta ahora, nada de lo que nos hemos encontrado nos ha hecho daño real. Son como fantasmas, se van si los tocas. Y yo sigo siendo un guerrero. Perdóname por no tener un traje de alta tecnología como tú, pero sigo dando pelea, ¿eh?

Quiso continuar hablando, convencido de que tratarían de disuadirle, pero Samus se le adelantó:

— Está bien. No me gusta, pero tienes razón.

Era evidente que estaba en lo cierto. Ni Roy ni Samus querían admitirlo, pero la situación era demasiado grave. No era solo por Robin y Lucario, que como bien había explicado la cazarrecompensas, podía ser un simple truco del lugar en el que estaban encerrados, sino por ellos mismos. Con dos heridos y un ambiente que les robaba las fuerzas a pasos agigantados, no podían tener muchas esperanzas de futuro.

Necesitaban separarse. Era un riesgo que debían afrontar si querían sobrevivir.

El ángel se levantó, preparando su brazal. Ya había explorado a solas el lugar antes de encontrar a Samus y no había sido para tanto. Con un poco de suerte, lograría encontrar una salida y regresar para contarlo.

Roy le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de que se fuera.

— Por favor, ten cuidado — pidió el espadachín. Su mirada reflejaba tal preocupación que el ángel se preguntó cómo alguien como él podía haber vivido una guerra—. A la mínima que veas algo...

— Sí, sí — interrumpió Dark Pit —. Que no soy un crío. Volveré y saldremos de aquí, ya veréis.

Samus le tendió unas pequeñas esferas de color violeta.

— Son bombas de Morfosfera. Si pulsas el botón central y las lanzas contra el suelo, estallarán. No hacen mucho daño, pero te pueden venir bien.

El ángel las guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, no sin antes mascullar unas palabras de agradecimiento.

— Dark Pit, dejaré la luz de mi traje encendida — continuó Samus —. El destello de tu Brazal de Electroshock también debería verse desde cierta distancia, así que, si pasa algo, enciéndelo varias veces seguidas. Iremos a ayudarte.

— Que sí, que sí... No me voy a la guerra, ¿eh? — replicó, algo irritado. Le daba la impresión de que sus compañeros no confiaban en sus habilidades —. Nos vemos.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, intentando esquivar esas miradas de preocupación y esos consejos bienintencionados que tanto daño le hacían a su orgullo. Cronológicamente, su experiencia en batalla era prácticamente nula en comparación con la de Roy y Samus, pero poseía todos los conocimientos bélicos de Pit y, desde que había llegado a la mansión, se había dedicado en cuerpo y arma a su entrenamiento.

No le daba miedo lo que pudiera haber ahí fuera. Según su punto de vista, era aquel abismo negro el que debía estar preocupado.

Avanzó en línea recta, girándose de vez en cuando para comprobar si podía ver a sus compañeros. El brillo anaranjado del traje de Samus era inconfundible y refulgía en la distancia como una diminuta estrella, así que, confiado, continuó su camino.

De algún modo, notaba que había algo diferente en la estancia, algo que no lograba ubicar pero que estaba seguro de no haber percibido la primera vez que había explorado en solitario.

 _Me estoy volviendo loco_ , pensó, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo que le llamase la atención, _lo de Roy me habrá puesto nervioso. Esto está tan vacío como siempre._

Lo estaba y a la vez no, porque a medida que se alejaba de sus compañeros, Dark Pit veía que el suelo estaba empezando a tomar una forma diferente, tal y como había hecho anteriormente para moldear los recuerdos de Samus.

Preparado para lo que pudiera aparecer, el ángel alzó su única arma por delante de su cuerpo y empezó a caminar con lentitud. No volverían a cogerle por sorpresa, como había ocurrido con la estatua del Torizo. Fuese lo que fuese lo que se dispusiese a aparecer, no le podría hacer daño.

Las paredes y el suelo se deformaron hasta convertirse en los propios de una vieja mansión, muy parecida a la que habitaban todos los luchadores. Lo que antes le había parecido una llanura negra, pronto se estrechó en un pasillo de madera salpicado de lámparas antiguas.

Se sintió encerrado. Sobresaltado por el cambio de ambiente, corrió hacia la primera puerta que vio. Era de madera maciza, bellamente decorada, pero el ángel apenas le prestó atención. Lo único que quería era salir de allí. Accionó el picaporte y a punto estuvo de caerse de bruces, porque aquella entrada daba a unas pequeñas escaleras de hormigón. Ayudándose con las alas, recuperó el equilibrio, sin atreverse a descender.

La sala que se abría ante él era amplia y no se parecía en absoluto al pasillo que acababa de ver.

La madera había dado paso al cemento y al metal, y cerca de las paredes se apilaban máquinas que el ángel no había visto en toda su vida.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una especie de vitrina cilíndrica. Parecía hecha de cristal grueso y estaba llena de un líquido verdoso que no acertó a reconocer. Dentro, sumergida en aquella sustancia, había algo. Tenía los mismos miembros que un ser humano, pero estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura que impedía que se le viese el cuerpo.

A su alrededor, un grupo de hombres vestidos con batas blancas se repartían varias tareas. Uno, sentado frente al ordenador, escribía algo, mientras otros tres se dedicaban a introducir algo en un tubo que estaba conectado a la vitrina.

Ninguno reaccionó ante la llegada de Dark Pit. Era como si no pudieran verlo. El ángel supuso que así sería.

Despacio, se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Reacción? — preguntó el científico que estaba utilizando el ordenador.

— Ninguna todavía. No parece notarlo.

— Entiendo... — el hombre tecleó unas cuantas palabras y luego, sin mirar a sus compañeros, dijo: —. Añadid la sustancia B.

— Entendido. Vamos a ello.

Dark Pit observó, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, cómo lo que parecía ser un grupo de científicos introducía algo diferente en el tubo. El ángel no tenía grandes conocimientos de química, pero no se le pasó por alto la etiqueta que había en el bote del que estaban extrayendo el líquido. Ponía que el contenido era "extremadamente peligroso" y que "podía causar laceraciones y quemaduras químicas".

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Eso que estaba dentro de la cápsula... no estaba vivo, ¿verdad?

Tuvo su respuesta en cuanto empezó a oír un chisporroteo y un pequeño gruñido.

— Hay reacción — explicó uno de los científicos —. El monitor marca una aceleración de sus pulsaciones y una activación de los receptores del dolor.

— ¿Y su cuerpo? ¿Tiene daños en la piel?

— Se están registrando quemaduras profundas y...

Dark Pit sintió náuseas. Incapaz de oír más, y a sabiendas de que realmente no podía hacer nada para intervenir, saltó delante de la cápsula con el brazal preparado.

— ¡Parad! ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!? ¡¿Estáis locos?!

No solo no obtuvo respuesta, sino que la visión empezó a desaparecer como tantas otras. Sin embargo, antes de que se desvaneciera completamente, el ángel pudo ver de cerca al ser con el que estaban experimentando.

Desde el interior de su armadura, unos ojos morados que ya había visto en más de una ocasión le observaron con un odio como nunca antes había sentido.

— Mewtwo... — susurró. Sin saber por qué, extendió el brazo, pero su mano solo encontró aire.

Volvía a estar rodeado de sombras.

Era una atrocidad. Si aquello pertenecía al pasado de Mewtwo, el Pokémon había sido víctima de un tratamiento terrible. ¿Por qué habían hecho eso, y cuándo? El ángel nunca había sabido nada de su compañero más allá de su evidente mal carácter, pero, desde luego, si esa visión mostraba la realidad, podía entender por qué se comportaba así.

Viendo a Pikachu y Charizard, tan queridos por sus entrenadores y tan felices, jamás se hubiera imaginado que en el universo del que procedían los Pokémon existieran esa clase de cosas. Siempre lo había tomado por un mundo en el que era muy fácil vivir, uno en el que no existían ni los crímenes graves, ni la crueldad...

Aquella visión se había encargado de romper el mito de la peor forma posible.

No existía el mundo perfecto. Siempre habría seres que tendrían que sufrir, sin importar los motivos.

Y su propia existencia lo confirmaba. ¿Acaso no había nacido como un intento de arma de guerra?

— Sí, así es.

Se detuvo ante el sonido de su propia voz. Delante de él, oculto en la oscuridad, había un ser hecho de sombras. Negro como una noche sin luna, con el cuerpo formado por una especie de niebla, el engendro avanzó un par de pasos, batiendo unas alas que se asemejaban demasiado a las del ángel. No tenía rasgos faciales. Su cara parecía una espiral de oscuridad que se enroscaba sobre sí misma.

— El eterno segundón, el clon de Pit, Pit-dos...

Dark Pit no quiso dejarle terminar. Convencido de que se trataba de una ilusión más, se abalanzó sobre la criatura con todo el poder de su Brazal de Electroshock... solo para que el ser le esquivase con una pirueta, riendo.

— Lentísimo. Qué patético.

Hablaba con un tono de voz neutro que en algunos momentos se asemejaba demasiado al de Pit.

— ¿Quién eres? — interrogó, preparándose para atacar de nuevo. Pero una vez más, la criatura le esquivó.

— Alguien que viene a contarte algo interesante. Mira:

El ser extendió los brazos. De los extremos de sus manos, como si las estuviera invocando él mismo, aparecieron dos nubes grises en las que se podían ver varias imágenes. A Dark Pit se le puso la piel de gallina cuando las miró:

En la de la derecha, Samus y Roy trataban de defenderse de unos extraños animales hechos de sombras. Dientes afilados como cuchillas resaltaban en sus bocas, y por cada uno que Samus destruía con sus misiles, otro venía a ocupar su lugar. Roy trataba de ayudarla como podía, pero sin su espada y herido como estaba, apenas podía hacer más que intentar defender a Mewtwo.

En la de la izquierda, Robin, cubierta de sangre, estaba presionando su abrigo contra el cuello de Lucario. El Pokémon estaba tendido en el suelo en una postura antinatural, rodeado de un aura tan poderosa que refulgía incluso entre las sombras que los rodeaban. Pero lo peor era que no parecían haberse dado cuenta de que uno de aquellos animales, idéntico a los que estaban atacando a Roy, Samus y Mewtwo, estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos...

No sabía qué hacer. Lo que menos le importaba era la identidad de la criatura que se encontraba delante de él; sus compañeros necesitaban ayuda, y la necesitaban _ya._

— No hace falta que digas nada — dijo el ser antes de que Dark Pit pudiera exigirle información —. Sé a quién quieres ayudar primero. La estratega y el Pokémon no saben lo que les viene encima...

— ¡Cállate! — gritó el ángel. Intentó lanzarse sobre el ser una vez más, pero el resultado no cambió — ¡Cállate y dime cómo llegar! ¡Venga!

— Te lo diré a cambio de un trato. No pido mucho, ¿eh? Solo que me dejes sujetarte el ala derecha durante treinta segundos.

El ángel dudó. Estaba claro que era una trampa, pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Lucario y Robin le necesitaban. Y cuando les ayudase, también tendrían que volver cuanto antes a apoyar a Samus y Roy. Había demasiado en juego, y muy poco tiempo para pensar.

— Está bien, vale — dijo de mala gana —. Pero como intentes algo...

Era una amenazada vacía, y lo sabía. Seguramente los dos lo sabían.

El ser se rió, quitándole importancia al comentario, y se colocó detrás del ángel. Dark Pit notó que una fuerza cálida y extrañamente delicada le envolvía el ala a la altura de la articulación. Se puso en tensión con el arma preparada.

— Al final serán veinte, ¿vale? Veinte, y te transporto con tus amigos, te lo prometo.

El ángel cerró los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Empezó a contar mentalmente.

Dieciocho, diecisiete, dieciséis...

— Gracias por confiar en mí.

Dark Pit ignoró el comentario, siguiendo con su cuenta mental. Una solitaria gota de sudor le recorrió el rostro.

Catorce, trece, doce, once...

— Sé que puedes salvar a tus amigos. Esa pobre chica está desarmada y el Pokémon... bueno, lo has visto tú mismo.

... ocho, siete, seis, cinco...

— Tienen suerte de contar con alguien como tú. Eres razonable, aunque los demás se empeñen en decir lo contrario.

Los músculos del ángel temblaban.

Tres, dos...

— Pobre Link. En el fondo, me da pena.

Pero Dark Pit no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante ese comentario. De un simple estirón, tan sencillo, tan fácil como el rasgar de unas tijeras sobre una hoja de papel, la sombra le descoyuntó el ala. Una corriente de dolor le devoró la espalda cuando intentó moverse, gritando.

— Lo prometido es deuda, chico. Ve a salvar a tus amigos.

Dark Pit se vio rodeado por una especie de torbellino negro. Con los ojos húmedos de puro dolor, apenas pudo hacer más que revolverse, convencido de que aquella criatura le había engañado de la peor forma posible. Estaba condenado, iba a morir, iba a...

— ¡No! ¡Lucario!

Pero en menos de lo que duraba un parpadeo, se dio cuenta de que había cambiado de posición.

A menos de cinco metros, vio a Robin colocada sobre Lucario en un intento de usar su cuerpo a modo de escudo humano. A sus espaldas, a punto de hincar los dientes en su carne, estaba la criatura que el ángel había visto en las imágenes.

Incluso con el ala dolorida, no se lo pensó dos veces.

— ¡Robin!

La criatura se giró en su dirección. Un gruñido salido de lo más profundo de su garganta resonó en el lugar.

* * *

 **Nota:** _Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews y por agregar la historia a favoritos y/o a vuestra lista de seguimiento. Espero poder seguir entreteniéndoos durante todo el tiempo que dure este fic :D_

 _Aún no he terminado mis exámenes, así que seguiré actualizando despacio. Sé que he interrumpido el capítulo en un momento muy malo, pero era inevitable. ¡Lo siento!_

 _Nos leemos, y gracias por seguir esta historia._


End file.
